


Withought Me???

by pretty_ish



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Doyoung, Couch Sex, Dildos, Dom Taeyong, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Doyoung, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Ten, Vibrators, bottom taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_ish/pseuds/pretty_ish
Summary: Taeyong walks in on his boyfriends Doyoung and Ten and decides to join in.





	Withought Me???

"Aha! T-Ten... Too hard... ah!" Taeyong heard as he walked into the house. They're doing it. He frowned. Without me. He thought as he made his way to the living room, finding Ten thrusting into Doyoung on the couch.

Doyoung's hips were being held up by Ten, his head pressed into a pillow as he tried to supress his moans and whines. Ten was half clothed while Doyoung wore nothing but a baggy pink sweater that said, 'FABULEUSE' and grey thigh high socks.

"Don't hold it in." Ten said in a seductive tone as he grabbed Doyoung's hair, making him moan loudly. "See? It feels much better when you let it out. Now let it out." Ten moaned. "And show hyung." He said, pulling Doyoung up by his arms. 

He moved Doyoung up and down a few times before the boy let out a loud whine and released all over the pillow. Ten pulled out, letting go of Doyoung. Taeyong quickly moved the pillow as Doyoung collapsed onto the couch, panting.

"Dirty." Taeyong said. He grumbled. "Why did you do it on the couch?"

"Why not? It's hot." Ten said. 

"Not that. You're going to make the cushions dirty." Taeyong sighed. "You should lick it clean, hyung." Ten shrugged.

"Cleaning up isn't really my thing. Oh, and sorry for cumming inside." He apologized, looking down at Doyoung.

"It's fine..." Doyoung said quietly, his voice tired and lazy.

"Why do I always have to walk in on you guys doing it? And on the couch." Taeyong complained. Doyoung looked up at him with a guilty expression. 

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Sorry." Ten chipped in. "Wanna join in now?" He asked.

"He looks like he'll die if you blow another load inside him." Taeyong pointed out. Doyoung bit his lip.

"I'm okay." He said. "It's fine if you do it again..." Ten smirked.

"Taeyong?" The younger shrugged and made his way over to the couch. Ten picked Doyoung up by his arms, locking them behind him. Taeyong sat down and lowered his head, taking Doyoung's member in his mouth. Doyoung gasped.

"Ah... Tae... hah... it's good... mmmmm..." Doyoung moaned. Ten began kissing the back of Doyoung's neck and playing with his nipples. Doyoung rolled his head back, moaning.

Taeyong moved his head away and started stripping. He pushed Doyoung down onto Ten and climbed over top of him. "Just how many times did you guys do it today?" He asked as he lowered himself down onto Doyoung without preparation. The younger gasped.

"Are you really fine without prep!?" He panicked. Taeyong bit his lip and his breath hitched as he nodded. Ten thrusted up into Doyoung at the same time. The youngest gasped lightly, biting his finger.

"Three. Before you came home." Ten said. Taeyong gaped.

"Shit, it's gonna hurt tomorrow." He said. He leaned over to Ten's ear, whispering something.

"Let's use the new toys on him." He suggested. Doyoung's eyes widened and Ten nodded. "I'll go get them." Taeyong said, standing up and walking out of the room, into his and Ten's shared room.

Ten continued to thrust into Doyoung, stroking his member with one hand and playing with Doyoung's nipples with the other. Taeyong came back a few seconds later, with a box in his hands.

"Ah! Not good..." Doyoung moaned as he released onto the couch and in Ten's hand. He looked guilty and bit his lip, his face burning. "... sorry..." he said, his voice delicate and faltering. Taeyong shook his head and Ten turned him around, kissing him. Doyoung usually got very submissive during sex, hence why he felt so guilty.

"No, no, it's fine, calm down." Ten said. Taeyong rummaged through the box. Ten tackled Doyoung down, his ass in the air again and his head down.

"T-Ten... I feel exposed like this." Doyoung said. "Why do you like this position?" He asked.

"Even though I can't see your face very well, it's easier to pull your hair like this." Ten replied, looking back at Doyoung who's face was red.

"Oh hey, this one vibrates." Taeyong said, turning the dildo on. He turned it off and handed it to Ten.

"Sounds good." Ten said, slowly inserting the dildo. Doyoung bit his lip and grasped onto a pillow. "You okay?"

"Y...yeah..." He moaned and bit the pillow. Ten moved it in and out while Taeyong continued to rummage through the box. 

"Can you turn it on?" Ten whispered to Taeyong. Taeyong looked at Ten with his eyebrows furrowed.

"That's the point of it. Just shut up and do it." He whispered back.

"Please... Do something." Doyoung whined. Ten turned it on the first setting and Doyoung squirmed around, bitting his lip. "So... good..." He moaned. Ten began playing with Doyoung's hair. 

Taeyong walked in front of Doyoung and picked his head up, out of the pillow and attached their lips. Ten turned it up and Doyoung accidentally bit on Taeyong's tongue out of surprise. Taeyong shrieked.

"Ow!" He said, sticking his tongue out. Doyoung had a guilty look on his face.

"I... uh... m's-sorry... ah...mmmf." He slurred out. Taeyong smirked and rummaged through the box again and found a small vibrator. 

"Taeyong, he's already shaking." Ten said. Taeyong grinned.

"Do you want more, baby?" He asked. Doyoung hid his face and nodded slowly. "A good boy would look at me and tell me." Taeyong said, his voice suddenly deeper than usual. Doyoung turned his head and looked at the other man.

"P-please... I want more." He gasped out.

"Good boy." He said. "Turn it up." He told Ten, who obeyed and turned it up to the highest setting.

"Ah! I-I need to c-cum!" Doyoung gasped loudly. Taeyong shook his head and tied the tiny vibrator to Doyoung's shaft. "N-no... no more... I need to...nn... Please... aaaah." Doyoung cried out. 

Taeyong turned the vibrator on. Both toys were on at the same time; one moving in and out of his body. Ten added two fingers, catching Doyoung by surprise. As soon as Doyoung was stretched out enough, Ten added his own member. 

"T-Ten! S'too much!" Doyoung cried out, tears of pleasure falling from his eyes as Ten thrusted in and out.

"Ey, don't forget about me!" Taeyong complained, picking Doyoung up and moving under him. "Now, fuck me like Ten is fucking you." He said. Doyoung blushed immensely. He didn't even have to move himself much; Ten was doing all the work. 

"Ah! Yeah! L-like that!" Taeyong moaned. He clicked the vibrator remote, turning it up, making Doyoung shiver. Tears fell from his eyes as he moaned. Taeyong grabbed his face and looked at his eyes. "Harder." He moaned.

"I-I need to cum..." Doyoung said quietly. Taeyong and Ten looked at him expectedly. His lip trembled as he endured the pain of not cumming. "Th-this is bullying."

"Is that how we ask?" Ten moaned as he bit Doyoung's ear lightly.

"P-please let me cum." Doyoung said quietly. Taeyong praised him. Ten looked at Taeyong, who was a moaning mess underneath both of them. 

He nodded at Ten. Ten let himself release inside of Doyoung again and Taeyong followed, cumming all over his stomach. He let his breathing regulate before he moved away from Doyoung. He turned the vibrators to the highest settings and they watched their hyung squirm all over the couch, moaning and panting and crying. Doyoung released all over the couch again.

"Nnnn... fuck!" He moaned. "S-stop, turn it off, please!" He panted, reaching at the dildo in his ass and untying the vibrator from his shaft. Ten obeyed. He hummed and turned Doyoung's face towards his again, kissing him lightly. "I *pant* hate you two *pant* for this.."

"Now I need to clean all this up before Yukhei and Jungwoo get home." Ten pouted. 

"I'll clean Doyoung up." Taeyong said. He picked up Doyoung, who was still shaking a bit and brought him into the bathroom.

"I can clean myself..." He protested. Sehyoon shook his head and started the bath. "I want a shower." Doyoung demanded. Taeyong groaned.

"I'm not going to hold you up in the shower." He said. 

"It's your fault. Take responsibility." Doyoung said, smirking. Doyoung heaved a long sigh and took the plug out of the bathtub and started the shower. 

"Better?" He retorted. Doyoung smiled mockingly and hummed.

**Author's Note:**

> Was gonna it double stuffed Oreo OML someone help my dumb brain.
> 
> i wrote this note like last year, does anyone have any fucking idea what the fuck this means???   
> also  
> follow my twitter  
> @babyprincematty


End file.
